Blank
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: One-shot. Lemon. Yaoï. "Trou de mémoire : fait de ne pas se souvenir de quelque chose. Reid aurait pu ajouter : résultat d'une trop grande ingestion d'alcool..."


_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Criminal Minds.  
><em>Disclamer :<em> Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating : _M.  
><em>Genre :<em> One-shot. Lemon. Romance (un soupçon).  
><em>Pairing :<em> Morgan/Reid.

_Note : _Il semblerait que mes récentes incurtions sur la partie anglaise, ainsi que mes traductions, m'aient inspirées. Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais rien écrit de si long. Ajoutez à ça que c'est très certainement le premier de mes lemons que je prendrai réellement plaisir à relire et ce jour de fête des mères aura été vraiment super (même si j'avoue que cet OS a été écrit sur deux jours, et en quelques heures)! Mis à part ça, Reid risque de vous paraître OOC, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un Reid qui soit différent dans sa vie privée et au boulot. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré ça. Bonne lecture.  
><strong>Edit du 18.12.2011 :<strong> J'ai corrigé certaines fautes, les plus flagrantes. Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

* * *

><p>Reid ne se souvenait plus très bien de comment il avait atterri dans ce lit.<br>Il savait que la veille, il avait accompagné Garcia, Prentiss et Morgan au restaurant. Le nouveau japonais qui avait ouvert à deux rues de chez Morgan. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur, ils avaient plaisanté, discuté des derniers potins, Garcia leur avait fait un long discours sur le dernier jeu qu'elle avait découvert, Prentiss avait tenté de les convaincre de suivre des cours de salsa avec elle et Morgan leur avait parlé de sa dernier mésaventure : il avait croisé trois fois dans la journée une jeune femme qui était devenue complètement hystérique quand elle avait cru qu'il la suivait. Lui, n'avait pas vraiment dit grand-chose. Comme d'habitude il avait préféré écouter ses amis, se gorgeant de leur joie de vivre.  
>A la fin du repas, le serveur était revenu à leur table. Il avait quatre coupelles et une bouteille de saké à la main. Reid avait essayé de refuser poliment, mais l'homme avait insisté. Il lui avait dit que c'était une tradition et il avait fini par céder. L'alcool lui avait brûlé la gorge. Il aurait même pu jurer pouvoir suivre son trajet rien qu'à la chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Prentiss avait demandé une deuxième tournée. Reid avait bu sans rechigner cette fois. C'est à partir de cet instant que ses souvenirs devenaient flous. Il n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool.<br>Reid fronça les sourcils en se forçant à se concentrer. Ils avaient payé la note et étaient allé continuer la soirée ailleurs. Il se souvenait d'un bar à l'atmosphère agréable, bien que la musique ait été légèrement trop forte à son goût. Morgan l'avait traîné sur la piste de danse à un moment. Il devait en être à son deuxième cocktail. Spencer rougit quand le souvenir du corps du métis ondulant contre lui, avec lui, lui revint. Ils avaient dansé sur « Express » de Christina Aguillera. Puis sur « Buttons » des Pussycat Dolls. Il lui semblait que Garcia leur avait dit qu'ils avaient été chauds, Prentiss approuvant vivement. Après…  
>Après c'était le trou noir. Il était incapable de dire si il avait bu autre chose, mais il aurait parié que la réponse était positive. Et surtout, où est-ce qu'il était ? Parce que ce n'était assurément pas son lit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aurait pu ouvrir les yeux pour avoir plus d'informations mais il était près à parier que lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, la douleur sourde qui pulsait doucement dans son crâne éclaterait avec violence. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.<br>Et puis il se doutait bien qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'auraient laissé partir avec qui que se soit, surtout dans son état. Il devait être chez l'un d'eux. Alors lequel avait une chambre d'amis avec un lit, parce qu'il ne se trouvait résolument pas sur un canapé convertible. Trop confortable. Prentiss louait un appartement avec une seule chambre. Comme Garcia. Et comme Derek… oh, putain… faites qu'il n'ait pas fait ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait ! Parce qu'il y avait un bonne raison pour laquelle il ne buvait pas et elle n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Enfin si, un peu… mais ce n'était pas la principale. Son problème, c'était que dès qu'il avait un peu trop bu il devenait… comment dire ? Plus câlin..? « Salope » avait un jour dit l'un de ses camarades de fac. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se bouger pour savoir sur lequel de ses collègues il avait sauté.  
>Il commença par ouvrir à demi les yeux puis complètement, rassuré de la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre. Il la détailla. Plutôt simplement meublée, lit-futon en bois sombre, une armoire-penderie dans le même ton et une petite commode sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur portable vert pomme. C'est ce dernier détail qui l'informa de chez qui il se trouvait. Il avait vu cet ordinateur une seule fois, lorsque Penelope l'avait offert à Morgan.<br>Il s'extirpa du lit après s'être battu avec les draps. Il était nu… okay. Il avait une trace de morsure au niveau de la hanche gauche… okay. Et un suçon au nombril… okay. Par contre aucune douleur dans la partie arrière de son anatomie et comme il était définitivement receveur (et parfaitement à l'aise avec ça) : ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Ou presque… et puis il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Morgan était franchement canon dans son genre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fantasmé sur son compte. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.  
>Spencer en était là de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Morgan, puisque c'était lui, sursauta en le voyant debout au milieu de la pièce. Son regard voyagea sur le corps nu du génie, s'attardant sur la marque qui ornait sa hanche. Il se mordit les lèvres, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Reid fronça les sourcils. Il l'entendait déjà s'excuser d'avoir abuser de lui. Comme si il n'était pas assez grand pour se débrouiller ! Aussi quand Derek ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Reid le devançât.<p>

- Si tu as l'intention de t'excuser, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je suis majeur et vacciné alors épargne moi le couplet sur le fait que tu n'aurais pas dû tirer partie de la soi-disant faiblesse.

Morgan resta un instant stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais entendu Reid parler ainsi. Celui qu'il connaissait rougissait dès qu'une fille montrait le plus petit signe d'intérêt envers lui, bégayait comme un gamin timide et était censé être incroyablement pudique. Hors le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui était sûr de lui et absolument pas gêné par sa nudité. Apparemment le « Reid intime » était différent du « Reid de tout les jours ». Intéressant…

- J'allais juste te dire que si tu voulais prendre une douche, tu peux. Je t'ai laissé de quoi te changer dans la salle de bain. Annonça Morgan en souriant.

Il se détourna juste assez lentement pour remarquer que Reid rougissait légèrement, les sourcils froncés dans un signe évident de mécontentement. Morgan sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il sortit une assiette ainsi qu'un couteau et une fourchette, qu'il alla déposer sur le comptoir. Il attrapa ensuite une poêle pour s'atteler à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner solide. Après tout ce qu'avait bu le plus jeune la veille, il avait sans aucun doute besoin de manger.

Il était en train de faire glisser les œufs et le bacon sur deux toasts grillés quand Reid pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait revêtu son jean de la veille (qui ne puait miraculeusement pas l'alcool malgré ce qu'il avait bu) et par-dessus une des rares chemises blanches qui traînait dans l'armoire de Derek. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la boutonner, laissant au métis une vue parfaitement dégagée sur son torse. Il se demanda vaguement si il l'avait fait exprès, pour l'aguicher. Si c'était le cas, l'effet était réussi. Morgan dû réfréner une vague de désir intempestive, invitant Spencer à s'asseoir devant l'assiette. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, commençant à manger avec appétit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda après quelques secondes le jeune homme, relevant les yeux vers Morgan.

- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

- Du resto, du saké, du bar, de la musique trop forte, des cocktails, de Christina Aguillera et des Pussycat Dolls. Y me semble aussi que Garcia a dit qu'on était « chaud ».

Morgan rigola. Ouais, Garcia avait dit ça. Et Emily avait ajouté qu'un peu plus et elle serait obligée de les arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur, ou alors elle serait obligée de tuer les nanas qui se seraient jetées sur eux dans l'espoir d'attenter à leur pudeur.

- C'est plutôt pas mal. J'aurai parié sur moins. Après t'as bu un autre verre, nous aussi, t'as traîné Prentiss et Garcia sur la piste de danse. Je crois que tu m'as dis quelque chose comme de garder les verres comme ça je pourrai me reposer parce qu'à mon âge…

Reid aurait été mortifié si Derek n'affichait pas un grand sourire en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui semblait que l'homme n'avait rien contre son « lui » bourré. Il semblait même l'apprécier, le trouver divertissant. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Ça allait lui permettre d'être plus détendu, plus vrai, en sa présence.

- Ensuite, on a décidé de rentrer. On a raccompagné en métro les filles jusque chez Garcia. On a bu un dernier verre avec elles. Après c'est comme pour toi : flou. Je suppose qu'à un moment où un autre on a décidé d'aller chez moi… conclut Morgan.

Il appuya ses bras croisés sur le comptoir, observant Reid qui continuait à manger. Il trouvait fascinant ce nouveau Spencer. Il aurait voulu lui demander si ça lui arrivait souvent d'allumer des mecs comme il l'avait fait avec lui où si c'était juste lui… mais une partie de lui n'osait pas. Il avait peur de la réaction du jeune homme, qu'il se vexe et décide de partir sur le champ. Ou pire : qu'il décrète qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose (la faute à l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité en plus que grande quantité).

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? s'enquit Reid en posant ses couverts.

- Assez, oui.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire mutin, en se disant que lui aussi aimait ce qu'il voyait. Le métis s'était contenté d'enfiler un vieux jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Il était torse nu et c'était la première fois que Reid pouvait détailler de façon aussi poussée les tatouages qui ornaient la peau moka de Morgan. La tête de lion sur son épaule droite était incroyablement réaliste, semblant exsuder puissance et bestialité. C'était son préféré.  
>Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant le regard de Derek sur elles. L'atmosphère légère qui avait régnée jusqu'à présent venait de soudainement devenir plus lourde, chargée de quelque chose de brut. Spencer remarqua distraitement que sa respiration s'était faite hachée. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son attention était entièrement tournée vers le regard chocolat qui semblait être aimanté à sa bouche. Il avait envie de lui. Maintenant. Sa langue retourna glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure et il sentit une des mains de Morgan attraper sa nuque alors que lui-même se penchait au dessus du comptoir. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent avec force l'une contre l'autre. Ça n'avait rien de tendre ou de doux. C'était clairement sexuel. Un peu comme si ils reprenaient directement où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.<br>Morgan contourna le comptoir, faisant tourner le tabouret sur lequel était assit Spencer. Une fois face à lui, il recommença à l'embrasser. Avec un peu plus de calme maintenant qu'il était sûr que le petit génie ne se défilerait pas, mais pas avec moins de passion. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Se contentant de découvrir le goût de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus assez. Alors les mains de Reid se posèrent sur les épaules chocolat provoquant un grondement sourd qui roula dans la gorge de Derek.  
>Ils s'écartèrent imperceptiblement pour reprendre leur souffle. Reid, le front posé contre celui du métis, observa ses doigts courir sur le torse musclé, passer distraitement sur les tétons plus foncés avant d'aller caresser les flancs et finir leur course sur ses fesses. Morgan avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier l'attention dont il faisait preuve, gémissant doucement.<br>Quand les deux mains fines du génie s'immobilisèrent, il rouvrit les yeux. Son regard était un peu flou et beaucoup plus brûlant. Ça suffit à faire frissonner Reid dont le corps était déjà complètement tendu vers ce qui allait suivre.

- On devrait peut-être retourner dans la chambre, proposa Derek.

- Trop loin… protesta Reid en raffermissant sa prise sur ses fesses, le rapprochant par la même de son corps.

Le métis émit un bruit de contentement. La caresse des mains de Spencer avait suffit à lui mettre le feu au corps. Il était parfaitement conscient que ça allait être passionné et rapide (il n'aurait jamais la patience de faire traîner les choses). Pour la douceur, ils auraient le temps plus tard.  
>Il déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres rougies du châtain avant d'aller grignoter sa gorge. Lorsqu'il glissa vers la clavicule, il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir laissé une nouvelle marque sur le corps pâle. Cette idée l'embrasa un peu plus si c'était possible. Il tomba à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Spencer, relevant le regard pour l'observer. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté et il attendait la suite avec une espèce d'impatience teintée d'une certaine tendresse.<br>Derek déboutonna les trois boutons qui retenaient fermé le jean et tira dessus. Ils gémirent de concert. Morgan parce que Spencer n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre de sous-vêtement et qu'il avait sous les yeux son sexe déjà bien tendu ; Reid parce que le contraste de température entre son corps bouillant et l'assise du tabouret, froide, l'avait surpris.  
>Le gémissement qu'il poussa ensuite était uniquement dû aux lèvres du métis qui s'étaient posées sur sa verge. Il les sentait caresser sa peau fine et sensible, déposant par instant des baisers sur son gland. C'était bon. Il avait crispé ses mains sur le crâne de Morgan et tendait ses hanches vers l'avant.<p>

- S'il te plaît… lâcha t-il dans un souffle incertain.

Derek se redressa pour l'embrasser, continuant à le masturber d'une main pendant que l'autre caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Reid écarta les jambes autant que possible pour lui permettre d'atteindre ce qu'il voulait. Il répondait au baiser de Morgan avec urgence.

- S'il te plaît, répéta t-il.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, Spence'. Dis le moi, sinon j'arrête, prévint Derek.

- Non ! non, non, non… Prend moi. S'il te plaît, prend moi…

Sa demande fut récompensée par un baiser esquimau puis le métis se remit à genoux. Il guida d'une main le sexe de Reid dans sa bouche. La deuxième était toujours occupée à caresser ses cuisses. Elle glissa sans précipitation vers ses fesses, s'arrêtant un instant sur son scrotum puis repartie dans le sens inverse.  
>Au dessus de lui, les gémissements du châtain étaient de plus en plus nombreux et puissants, aiguillonnant toujours plus sa propre excitation. Il fit aller et venir une dernière fois sa bouche sur l'érection de Reid puis se releva.<p>

- Je vais te prendre contre ce comptoir, Spence'… c'est ce que tu veux ? murmura t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Il sentit les mains du génie se crisper presque douloureusement sur ses épaules. Son regard le chercha un instant et quand il l'eut trouvé, il lui adressa le sourire le plus chaud qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Apparemment, il aimait beaucoup le petit jeu auquel était en train de se livrer Morgan.

- Oui, Derek. Je veux te sentir en moi. Je veux que tu me prennes, que tu me fasses jouir et que tu jouisses en moi… profondément.

Derek sentit son corps se couvrir de chair de poule et il frissonna. Spencer était définitivement étonnant ! Il tendit la main vers un saladier qui lui servait de vide poche et dans lequel il savait qu'il y avait des préservatifs. Il se félicita d'en avoir semé un peu partout dans son appartement alors qu'il l'enfilait. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eut le courage d'aller en chercher un dans sa chambre dans le cas contraire. Reid l'observa tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour enfiler la protection en latex. On aurait presque dit qu'il était hypnotisé par le spectacle.  
>Quand Derek eut fini, il ouvrit largement les cuisses et attrapa les fesses du métis, l'attirant à nouveau contre son corps. Il gémit en sentant le bout de son sexe se presser contre son entrée. Son corps était totalement détendu, au point qu'il sut que même sans préparation il ne souffrirait pas (ou de façon tellement faible qu'il ne s'en soucia pas). Ses ongles se figèrent dans la chair de Morgan quand celui-ci se fraya un chemin dans son corps, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Reid avança son visage pour l'enfouir dans le cou de Derek, respirant son odeur à même sa peau. Il eut la sensation que sa tête tournait, tant les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient fortes. D'autant plus quand Morgan attrapa son poignet pour poser leurs mains jointent sur son érection. Il commença à le branler au rythme exact de ses hanches. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne leur en faudrait pas beaucoup pour jouir<p>

- Oh putain… c'est bon ! gronda Derek en mordant la base du cou de son amant.

- Plus vite Derek ! Plus vite…

Morgan s'exécuta en saisissant le génie sous les fesses pour le soulever du tabouret. Placé ainsi, il frôlait sa prostate à chaque aller et venue, déclanchant une série de gémissements et de cris chez le génie qui se tordait de plaisir. Ils étaient tous les deux partis très loin, ne s'occupant absolument pas du bruit qu'ils pouvaient faire, même lorsque Derek déposa Reid sur la table basse du salon en envoyant une coupe à fruit se fracasser sur le sol.

- Derek… oh, Morgan… geignit Reid, sa main le masturbant à un rythme fou.

Le métis gronda devant le spectacle plus qu'excistant et se répandit en râlant longuement. Reid l'accompagna, se cambrant douloureusement sur le meuble alors qu'il jouissait.  
>Morgan se laissa aller en arrière, s'asseyant dos au canapé avant d'attirer le plus jeune sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent avec une douceur bien présente maintenant qu'ils avaient calmé leur envie.<p>

Enfin, c'est ce que Derek pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de Reid courir sur son corps dans le but parfaitement clair de l'exciter à nouveau.

- A mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire… déclara Reid en saisit le sexe au repos de Morgan pour le faire durcir.

Ils échangèrent un sourire plein de promesses avant de s'embrasser. Ils ne se posèrent aucune question sur l'avenir. Ils étaient clairement compatible sur le plan sexuel mais ils n'avaient aucun idée sur le fait qu'il puisse un jour ou non y avoir plus que cela entre eux. De toute façon, il avait le temps de voir venir… et pour l'instant, ils avaient plus intéressant à faire que de se prendre la tête avec des hypothèses, décréta Morgan en regardant son sexe disparaître entre les lèvres de Reid.

* * *

><p>Fin !<p>

Sanka *_qui profite un max de son élan d'inspiration!_*


End file.
